Meet You
by kyulatte
Summary: "aku bertemu dengannya di kereta tadi malam saat perjalananku ke Busan" KaiSoo n HunHan / OneShoot / Yaoi / RnR


ILLUTION

Malam ini tepat pukul 3 dini hari, aku sedang berjalan di stasiun yang masih di penuhi manusia lalu lalang. Kau tau? Aku ini bukan manusia, aku ini malaikat yang terdampar di bumi. Untung saja ketampananku tidak lenyap seperti sayapku. Oke oke Baiklah aku berbohong soal aku malaikat.

Untungnya di stasiun kereta api ini tidak akan pernah sepi. Karena aku, kim jongin di rektur muda yang penakut. Benar, kalau saja oh sehun─sahabat albinoku itu─tidak memaksaku pulang ke Busan sekarang dan ahjussi lee yang tidak sedang ambil cuti, aku tidak akan ada di tempat ini sekarang. Di stasiun kereta api seoul, dini hari. Aku sebenarnya sengaja membeli tiket kelas 1 dini hari karena aku ingin sampai di sana pada waktu pagi untuk menghirup suasana Busan, suasana yang selalu ku rindukan.

Aku naik kereta dengan gerbong 3 jurusan busan pada pukul 03:15 setelah aku di panggil untuk menaiki gerbongnya aku mencari kursi yang cukup nyaman untuku beristirahat. Cukup sepi untuk kereta kelas 1 karena kereta ini memang hanya direktur dan pejabat tertentu yang menaikinya. Kereta pun berjalan, semoga saja kereta ini sampai di busan dan tidak ada insiden yang aku tidak harapkan. Memikirkannya saja membuatku mual setengah mati.

Mungkin aku keasikan mendengarkan music dari Ipod ku dan tidak menyadari ada namja pendek yang duduk di sebelahku. **Memangnya tidak ada kursi lain selain kursi di sebelahku ini? **Tapi ketika ku pikir ulang ada baiknya juga dia di sisiku, aku tidak akan kesepian.Namja itu menoleh padaku, mungkin ia risih di perhatikan olehku?

"O-oh mianhamida, tidak apakah aku duduk di sebelahmu? E-em aku cukup penakut untuk sendirian" ucapnya menatapku seperti orang kebingungan.

"tidak apa-apa jadi aku tidak akan kesepian di sini" aku menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo, kau bisa panggil aku kyungsoo, senang bisa berkenalan dengan direktur muda kim sepertimu" dia tersenyum manis sekali dan ─sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengkauinya─lucu, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan terkena penyakit diabetes. **Oke, berlebihan**.

"senang berkenalan denganmu, tapi bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Dan direktur?"

"ya berkat name tag di jasmu dan tiket gerbong ini" **baiklah, sepertinya otaku tidak berjalan lancar sekarang.**

"ohya, aku lupa kehadiran mereka di sini" ucapku menggaruk kepalaku yang tiba tiba saja ingin di garuk.

"kau ingin ke mana em─kim jongin-ssi"

"kai saja, aku akan ke busan" kyungsoo tersenyum. **Oh tidak, senyuman itu, tolong aku siapa saja.**

"kai?" kyungsoo melihatku khawatir

"ne hyung? Maaf, bisa kau ulang perkataanmu tadi?" ucapku tersenyum bodoh. **Bagus kai, kau akan di cap aneh oleh dia.**

"ya, kereta ini memang akan ke busan, maksudku kemana kau akan pergi di sana? Dan sepertinya kau kelelahan kai." **sebenarnya aku kelelahan atau memang aku sedang gugup?**

"oh itu, aku akan bertemu dengan teman temanku. Yeah, aku belum sempat istirahat tadi"

"ah, baiklah sebaiknya kau tidur, perjalanan masih jauh" aku mengganguk. Tidak salah juga tidur, mungkin sesudah sampai di busan aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi, dan meminta nomor teleponya. **Apa? Telepon ?** **Sebaiknya aku tidur.**

"_Anyeonghaseyo_ tuan! Jika tujuan anda Busan, anda sudah sampai." Ucap _yeoja_ memakai seragam, kupikir ia adalah petugas kereta. Aku menggangguk kepada _yeoja_ itu.

**Di mana kyungsoo **_**hyung**_**? **melihat gerbong yang sudah tidak berpenghuni aku berjalan keluar, kemana _hyung_ bermata bulat itu? **Tidak ada salam perpisahan dan nomor telepon?**

Pusing memikirkan _hyung_ bermata bulat aku segera menyetop taksi, dan berangkat menuju rumah _appa_ dan _eomma_ku. Mungkin setelah beristirahat aku bisa mencari _hyung_ bermata bulat itu.

**Apa kataku tadi? Ah sepertinya memang aku harus tidur.**

Paginya di rumah mewah berwarna putih gading milik Kim sajangnim yang berarsitektur mewah sudah ribut oleh suara tv, tidak lupa kai, sengaja menyimpan secangkir kopi yang masih mengebul di meja nakah di samping kursi yang ia duduki di kamarnya.

"Telah di temukan kereta menuju Busan yang kemarin lusa sempat hilang. Kereta itu di temukan di dalam jurang, karena kondisi ban kereta yang tidak baik, kereta kehilangan kendali dan terjatuh. Kereta yang menuju Busan dari arah Namgyong ini memakan banyak korban di anataranya, lee joon ah, park chun yang, kwang sohyun, cho eungkyang, dan korban yang sedang di bawa ke rumah sakit di busan sedang mengalami keritis bernama Do kyungsoo, park samyung─" kai melebarkan matanya mendengar nama yang Ia pernah dengar.

"KYUNGSOO?"kata kai tak percaya. **Mana mungkin orang yang aku temui tadi malam bisa berada di kereta yang masuk ke dalam jurang itu? **

"kkamjong kau berkata sesuatu tadi?" sehun, datang ke arahnya dengan raut muka tidak percaya apa yang baru saja kai ucap tadi.

"yak! Kau tidak mengtok pintu dulu albino!" timpal kai, bisa bisanya sehun mendatanginya se pagi ini.

"itu tidak penting. Kau berkata kyungsoo tadi?" kai mengganguk dan menunjuk berita yang tadi ia tonton. Sehun dengan cepat membuka handphonnya dan memencet dial 1setelah sebelumnya ia membelalakan matanya.

"luhan hyung, aku tahu kyungsoo hyung." sehun berbicara dengan khawatir. Kai melihat wajah sehun dengan pandangan Aku─menuntut─penjelasanmu─albino.

"aku akan menjelaskannya luhan hyung, aku akan secepatnya ke sana. Tunggu aku" sehun memutusakn sambungannya.

"luhan?" Tanya kai. Sehun pernah bilang lewat e-mailnya bahwa sehun memiliki kekasih bernama luhan, tapi kai ragu dan tidak percaya akan kebenarannya, sampai sehun melakukan selca dengan luhan dengan berpose lucu pun kai tidak percaya. 'editanmu bagus albino' komentar dari e-mailnya. Lalu setelah beberapa kemudian sehun mengirimi fotonya dengan luhan sedang berciuman. Tidak lupa umpatan seperti 'Shit! Tidak seharusnya kau mengirimku foto seperti itu bodoh!" di lontarkan kai untuk mengomentari foto itu, dan sehun hanya tersenyum licik mendapati komentar itu.

Sehun menarik kai kedalam mobilnya. "akan ku jelaskan di perjalanan"kai hanya mengikutinnya.

"sebenarnya Do Kyungsoo itu sepupu luhan" sehun mulai bercerita. "aku pernah mempunyai janji padanya untuk mengenalkannya padamu dan dengan berjanji seperti itu dia tetap menetap di korea dan membatalkan pergi sekolah di kanada, tapi sepertinya dia lebih cepat pergi dari perkiraanku. Waktu itu dia mengurusi kebatalan perginya ke kanada di namgyong tapi besoknya kereta yang ia tumpangi di nyatakan hilang." Sehun benar benar khawatir bagaimana luhan tentang sepupunya itu. "lalu bagaimana kau bisa meneriakan nama do kyungsoo pagi ini?" Tanya sehun akhirnya.

"seperti mimpi. Tapi ini terlalu nyata untuk menjadi sebuah impi yang indah. Dan kau tidak akan percaya" ucap kai, ia menatap jalan di depannya."aku bertemu dengannya tadi malam di kereta, dia duduk di sampingku dan memperkenalkan namanya padaku. Matanya begitu lucu, dan senyumnya yang indah. Tadinya aku ingin meminta nomor teleponnya tapi ia malah menyuruhku tidur."sehun menatap kai tidak percaya.

"dia lebih ingin bertemu denganmu dengan caranya sendiri kkamjong"

Setelah sampai di rumah luhan, sehun cepat memberi tahu pada luhan apa yang terjadi pada kyungsoo ─setelah sebelumnya sehun berciuman dengan luhan yang memuakan kai─. Luhan menangis dahsyat mendengarnya, lalu mereka pergi ke rumah sakit dimana kyungsoo berada. Sebelumnya di perjalanan kai memberi tahu apa yang ia alami di perjalanan ke busan tadi malam yang menghasilkan luhan menatapnya tidak percaya.

Dokter berbicara pada sehun bahwa kyungsoo dalam kondisi baik baik saja, hanya kekurangan banyak darah dan itu bisa teratasi, tapi masalahnya kyungsoo sedang koma akibat benturan. Luhan menangis di pelukan sehun, dan kai seperti komat kamit melakukan sumpah serepah.

"bodoh! Kenapa kyungsoo hyung bisa dalam keadaan seperti ini? Bukankah kita bertemu tadi malam? Dan kenapa kau menggangu acara pagiku!"ucapnya dengan wajah khawatir yang berlebihan.

Sehun, luhan dan kai di perbolehkan masuk oleh suster untuk menjenguk kyungsoo di dalam.

"hai, kyungie" panggil luhan dengan memegang tangan kyungsoo yang terbebas dari lilitan kabel infus

**Panggilan yang bagus **batin kai**.**

"kyungie, kau tidakkah melihat kai di sini? Ohya, sebaiknya kau membuka matamu agar bisa melihatnnya" luhan mengusap airmata yang menetes di pipinya.

"luhan hyung─" sehun mengusap punggung kekasihnya itu.

"kau tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan kai kan?"

Kai berjalan ke luar ruangan kamar inap kyungsoo, melihat luhan yang membujuk kyungsoo membuat hatinya teriris, belum lagi sehun yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, memohonnya untuk menyadarkan kyungsoo. Memang kai tidak tahu siapa kyungsoo, apa kesukaannya dan melihat wujud asli yang lebih menarik dari arwahnya saja baru pertama kali.

Kai duduk di bangku tempat ia menunggu tadi bersama sehun dan luhan. Kai mengusap mukannya.

"biarkan seperti ini dulu" ucap seseorang di sampingnya. Kai menengok, dan mendapati kyungsoo berada di sampingnya menatap dengan wajah tersenyum.

Dia baru ingat, bahwa ia bisa melihat arwah. Dia INDIGO.

End

Berakhir dengan gejenya

Ide membuat ff ini terlintas begitu saja setelah melihat fanart KaiSoo yang kyungsoonya itu adalah arwah.

_Omg._ _What the hell_. Fanart itu bisa saja membunuh imajinasi aku yang banyak banget. /apa

maafkan jika banyak kekurangan. Baru belajar bikin ff ehehehe.

Riview saran dan kritik sangat di terima untuk kelangsungan ku membaut cerita – cerita lain.

Sekian. _Kamshamida. Arigatougozaimasu._


End file.
